Skuja'Dir
Physiology The small, ferret-like bipeds of Faarjin, they stand on average around 2'6" and are reknowned for their ability to leap extraordinary heights despite their size. They usually live to the age of 50, but in some rare cases, they can live to be one hundered years more than that. The Skuja'Dir that can live to 150 are called "The Elders" and usually become tribe spiritual directors. Personality Skuja'Dir embrace emotion. From elation to lamentation, they find emotions to be a miraculous, and exaggerate them greatly. This exaggeration usually agitates other races and forces them into violent or insultful language, and so they prefer to live with their own people in their own colonies. Culture Because of their free-willed personalities, they have no central government and live tribally. Rarely, though, do these tribes quarrel with eachother. Two most notable and respectable of these tribes are Ksuja'at and Tersemya. Ksuja'at has made its good reputation among the race for its army. The tribe leaders may rent out portions of this army to any other Skuja'Dir tribe for whatever their needs may be. Tribes repay the Ksuja'at with currency, (Which is rarely used) food, or labor. Skuja'Dir leaders will refuse to allow men to be sold to any tribe in quarrel with another Skuja'Dir tribe. Tersemya is one of the most major and successful tribes of farming and trade, as well as being the most technologically advanced. Ksuja'at commonly purchace weapons and equipment from Tersemya. Because of frequent travel to different cities and interaction with other races, Tersemya and tribes like it have brought new, more modern religious views to the Skuja'Dir. Regardless of differences, when a large tribe is in need, other tribes will help out of respect. Skuja'Dir despise the Yakira due to their savage methods of tribal life. Religion Despite the new religions seeping into the culture, most tribes still follow their native religion, Tsa Mavva, or "The Sound." Despite the tribal nature of these people, Tsa Mavva has little difference from tribe to tribe. Originally, if there where any differences, tribes could bring both ideas to the Tsa Vanna da Kets'al . (Council of Truth.) And the council would decide which is correct. This led to combat between tribes, and so the Coincil now only documents all the differences instead. Tsa Mavva in its general form, is a monotheistic religion whose god they name Audax, the god of pure sound. Creation began when Audax created the highest, and most complex sound frequency, which created light. As more frequencise where being created, matter and the universe began to take form. They believe that every plant, object, and living being have their own sound frequency that keeps their bodies and souls bound together. Because their original language is important to them, they try to keep it from changing as much as possible. They believe their language is the first, original speech, that harmonizes with all frequencies, as well as the characters of their language being derived from frequency patterns. Believing song is the closest connection to their god and an art that greatly effects emotion, music is a very important part of their ceremonies. A child is allowed to pick and choose two instruments to learn that they think reflect them. They do not take part in ceremonies until five years of training. One of the loudest ceremonies of the Skuja'Dir is the "Night of Silence." Where they bring all their deaf kin to the most skilled musicians. The musicians play as loudly as they can to "Break loose whatever is plugging their ears." The most important Skuja'Dir ceremonies are held in their temples, which only one of them may exist at a time. Many different tribes attend these ceremonies. Some seeking fair hunting seasons, and some seeking spiritual enlightenment. Magic Skuja'Dir have the natural in-born ability to slowly alter plants mentally, as well as sense their health. All of the race build their own homes with this magic.They have no specific architecture style considering that it all derives from the growth of trees and other plants. Temples are only created when four of The Elders, skilled in this magic, meet to create one. When the creating elders die, so does their magic, and so does the magic bound in the temple. When a temple dies, all living elders meet in the Council of Truth along with all tribe leaders to elect the four they find worthy to create a temple. This is the closest thing to a government that the Skuja'Dir have. * Category:Races Category:Beasts